


see the lightning in your eyes

by oceaneyeslance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Voltron au, i mean... the other paladins are in there but they don't really do much tbh, lance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaneyeslance/pseuds/oceaneyeslance
Summary: “Alright.” Lance began, his voice cold and low. “We tried to give you the easy way out; Allura was being nice and fair to you. She gave you a choice, hand over the plans and nothing would happen to you, correct?”Lance knew the soldier wouldn’t answer, so he didn’t let him. “That choice is gone now."





	see the lightning in your eyes

Lance was getting impatient.

The team was interrogating a Galra soldier that they knocked out during a mission. The soldier was one of the only Galrans who had the plans for an extremely deadly weapon that the Galra had. The plans had weaknesses laid out and the schematics of it as well. Allura was going at him for almost two hours since he awoke. So far, the soldier wasn’t cracking and the paladins were getting frustrated.

Allura had left the room for a short break to talk with the rest of the team and try to make a plan to see how they could get him to talk. The whole time, Lance was deep in thought. He wasn’t an expert, but he’d seen hundreds of thousands of action and crime movies before. He was also an older brother who would question his siblings like this as well (of course, it was just for lowly things and not weapon schematics).

Lance snapped out of his thoughts when Allura had turned to him. The others were looking at him expectantly, and he realized Allura must have said something. “Sorry Allura, could you repeat that?”

“I said, do you have any ideas? You haven’t spoken up yet and you seemed to be thinking hard about something,” she asked, and he pondered for a moment, before looking at her.

“Could you give me a try?”

-

Lance came into the room in full paladin armour and his bayard held lazily in his hand.

He made a show of keeping harsh eye contact, staring daggers into the soldier’s yellow eyes. Lance made sure his face was emotionless, like a cold mask. The only emotions he would show would be seriousness and cruelty, unless he felt the need to show others. He opted out of using the chair across the soldier, instead placing his hands on the table and leaning against it, making it so the bayard was directly facing the soldier.

Lance noticed that the soldier looked smug, like he was underestimating Lance. Of course, Lance knew that he didn’t look like the threatening type, but he hoped he could change that viewpoint for the soldier.

“Alright.” Lance began, his voice cold and low. “We tried to give you the easy way out; Allura was being nice and fair to you. She gave you a choice, hand over the plans and nothing would happen to you, correct?” 

Lance knew the soldier wouldn’t answer, so he didn’t let him. “That choice is gone now. No more kindness from us, but to be fair, I don’t understand why we would even spare a moment for someone like you.” He got up and slowly strolled around the small room, staying close to the table in front of the soldier. 

“You preach about saving and protecting the universe, and yet you spout these threats like they’re nothing,” the soldier sneered, somewhat surprising Lance, but he didn’t let it show. “Goes to show at the end of the day, you really are just like the Ga--!”

The soldier was cut off as Lance grabbed the cuff of his shirt and tugged on it harshly, making sure that his hold on it was tight enough so the soldier could feel it. Blue eyes drilled into yellow, and Lance saw a flicker of fear pass through the soldier’s features.

That was all Lance needed.

“I told you there would be no choices anymore. No negotiating, no brokering. Each minute you refuse to give us the plans, the more you suffer,” Lance spoke, voice even and controlled as he stared unblinkingly into the Galran’s eyes. 

The soldier made no move to speak, so Lance sighed and pulled back. “Alright then, if that’s how you want to do this, then so be it.”

He activated his bayard and pointed it at the soldier, a faint blue glow illuminating the room. He knew his teammates were observing him from behind the glass, so he acted fast.

“One minute passes, and I shoot you once. Another minute, and I double it. You will not be able to pass out, you will not be able to eat or drink or heal until you give us the plans. Shoulda just listened in the beginning,” he finished, and shot the Galra in his shoulder.

-

When he left the room he could still hear the pained yells of the soldier.

The team was staring at him, incredulous. 

“No offense Allura, but I don’t think your diplomatic ways were going to get anywhere with him,” Lance shrugged. “I’m guessing he’ll crack within the hour now.”

Pidge huffed out a laugh. “Didn’t think you had that in you, Lance.”

Lance chuckled, and the other teammates snapped out of their shocked stupor. 

He looked back at the door, the room having gone silent for a few ticks. “I think it’s time I go back in there. See ya in a few!” Lance said, quickly composing himself in the door and opening it, stepping inside.

-

Turns out Lance’s estimate was way off. The soldier didn’t crack in the hour.

He cracked during the fifth minute of Lance’s interrogation.

They got the location of the weapon schematics and plus some. At the end of it, the soldier had turned into a frightened mess, begging to be released and to give a second chance.

The whole team stood in front of the soldier, who was on his knees. They had taken him out of the interrogation room when he had agreed to answer. Lance could tell the team was anxious about what he was choosing to do with the soldier.

“I know some very angry aliens on this planet who would love to tear you apart,” Lance said, his arms crossed as he stood over the Galran. “You made their lives a living hell. I’m sure they’d enjoy a little… payback.”

The soldier said nothing, not because he was being difficult, but because he physically could not. Lance had shot him three, almost four times before he cracked. The pain was overwhelming the soldier, as was the idea that he betrayed Zarkon. 

Lance crouched down to the soldier’s height, looking him in the eyes. “We’re going to hand you over to the inhabitants of this planet, and they are going to tear you apart.”

Shiro helped Lance carry the soldier to the surface of the planet. They were surrounded by aliens, who at the sight of the soldier, quickly grew angry.

“You… m-monster…” The soldier coughed wetly, and Lance tried not to wince.

“Yeah, maybe,” he replied, throwing the soldier to the waiting crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> take this weird idea i got from a dream lmao,, it didn't come out just as i wanted it to but its okay still so whatever haha
> 
> tumblr: https://ocean-eyes-lance.tumblr.com/ OR https://mortdoggy.tumblr.com/
> 
> instagram: mortdoggy


End file.
